KultAutor Flanagan prophezeit den INHALT VON HP6
by Flanagan
Summary: Hi, ich bins, Flanagan, und heute sage ich mal den Inhalt des noch längst nicht erschienenen Harry Potter Bandes 6 vorher ...


Moin !  
  
Ich bins, Flanagan, Autor der Kult-Fanfics "Harald Töpfer" und "Aurorenduett", Liebling der Leser und siebenfacher Gewinner des Review- Preises ! Meinen heutigen Beitrag widme ich der Zukunft. Ich werde hier, einmalig und exklusiv, den Inhalt vom noch lange nicht erschienenen Harry Potter Band 6 vorhersagen.  
  
HP5 habe ich natürlich unlängst gelesen und ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich hier nicht der Einzige bin. Allerdings rate ich jedem, der den fünften Teil noch nicht kennt dringend davon ab, diese Vorhersage zu lesen. Ihr sind nämlich die Ergebnisse dieses fünften Buches zugrunde gelegt und ich will ja niemandem die Spannung versauen indem er schon vorher weiß, wer stirbt und wer lebt...  
  
Reviews wären natürlich großartig, eure Meinung über meinen Blick in die Zukunft würde mich natürlich auch interessieren.  
  
WARNUNG: Streng vertrauliche Exklusiv-Informationen NUR LESEN, WER BAND 5 KENNT !!!  
  
Ich sehe ...  
  
... den Inhalt von Harry Potter 6 ...  
  
Bereits in den Sommerferien wird Lord Voldemort im Ligusterweg auftauchen und Arabella Figg spielt endlich die große Rolle, auf die sie durch das lange Verschweigen ihrer Identität vorbereitet wurde ... Harry muss mit ihrer Hilfe fliehen und sich verstecken ...  
  
... auch einige Todesser wie z.B. Lucius Malfoy sind hinter Harry her und Harry versucht die Öffentlichkeit zu warnen, dass diese aus Askaban ausgebrochen sind ... doch niemand glaubt ihm, denn aus irgendeinem Grunde sprechen alle Beweise dafür, dass die Todesser allesamt hinter Schloss und Riegel sitzen und somit nicht frei herumlaufen können ...  
  
... vor allem Fudge besteht auf diesem letzten Posten seiner Macht, der Sicherheit von Askaban ... opportunistisch wie es seine Art ist, steht er jetzt natürlich voll auf der Seite von Albus Dumbledore ... zumindest offiziell ... Nach dem Eklat des letzten Jahres ist sein Amtsstuhl mächtig am Wackeln und mehrere bedeutende Zauberer fordern seine Absetzung als Zaubereiminister ... Dumbledore jedoch stärkt ihm den Rücken ... das wundert Harry ...  
  
... Es gibt einen neuen DADA-Lehrer ... diesmal ist es wieder ein Mann, und zwar ein "Guter", der am Ende des Jahres gehen muss, weil er ums Leben kommt ... das vermute ich, da es diese Variante noch nicht gab ...  
  
... vielleicht wird ja Firenze DADA-Lehrer ... Prof. Trelawney kommt meiner Meinung nach nicht wieder in ihr altes Amt zurück, doch sie wohnt in Hogsmeade und spielt eine wichtige Rolle ... auf jeden Fall wird Harry sie aufsuchen und nach der Prophezeiung befragen ... und er bittet sie, mit Sirius Kontakt aufzunehmen ...  
  
... Harry bekommt von anderer Seite ein Angebot, mit seinem Patenonkel in Kontakt zu treten ... doch das ist eine Falle ...  
  
... es werden neue Geschichten aus dem Leben des Severus Snape ans Tageslicht gelangen ... eine wiedererstarkte Rita Skeeter wird eine kleine Hetzkampagne gegen Snape führen und seine dunkle Vergangenheit in der Presse verbreiten ... Harry fühlt sich dadurch irgendwie mit seinem Feind verbunden und hat beinahe Mitleid ... dabei ist er selbst derjenige, der Rita Skeeter all die dreckigen Details liefert und Snape hasst ihn dafür ... er selbst beginnt, an seinem Snape-Hass zu zweifeln ...  
  
... Harry bekommt weiterhin Occlumency-Unterricht bei Snape ... um die Hass- Beziehung zwischen den beiden weiter vertiefen zu können, braucht die Autorin aber einen guten Grund, warum Snape und nicht Dumbledore Harry unterrichten muss ...  
  
... vielleicht ist Dumbledore längere Zeit abwesend ... schließlich hat er nun noch mehr zu tun als im letzten Jahr ... möglicherweise nutzt Voldemort diese Chance, um persönlich auf Hogwarts aufzutauchen ... andererseits könnte sich die Autorin diese "Premium"-Variante für das große Finale in Band 7 aufsparen wollen ... Draco Malfoy könnte ihm Zutritt gewähren ...  
  
... die Feindschaft zwischen Harry und Draco nimmt sehr ernste und lebensbedrohliche Formen an ... Draco hat Harry bittere Rache geschworen ... möglicherweise hindert sein flüchtiger Vater ihn aber zunächst daran, diesen Schwur einzulösen ...  
  
... Es könnte eine Art Praktikum für die Sechstklässler stattfinden, welches Harry natürlich bei den Auroren verbringt ... dort findet er einige interessante Dinge heraus, denn natürlich hat ihm Dumbledore wieder nicht alles erzählt ...  
  
... Cho versucht, Harry's Herz zu erobern ... doch sie hat Konkurrenz bekommen ... vielleicht taucht Fleur Delacour noch einmal auf ... auch Ron wird sich verlieben, und zwar in dieselbe Person wie Harry ...  
  
... Ron wird, wie in Band 5 angedeutet, James Potter gewissermaßen ähnlich ... durch einen reinen Zufall wird er zum Quidditch-Star von Gryffindor und er beginnt seine Rolle als Held zu geniessen ... derweil findet Harry neue Einzelheiten über seinen Vater heraus, die ihm gar nicht gefallen ...  
  
... Jetzt wird es schwer ... in jedem Buch gab es bisher ein absolutes Novum, welches eine so zentrale Rolle spielt, dass es auch im Titel auftaucht ... der Stein der Weisen ... die Kammer des Schreckens ... Sirius Black als neue Hauptfigur ... das Trimagische Turnier ... der Orden des Phoenix ... vielleicht gibt es in Band 6 wieder eine neue Hauptfigur ... einen Patenonkel-Ersatz für Harry ... einen Verwandten oder Vertrauten für Harry, auf den dieser seine Liebe zu Sirius projeziert, der ihn über den schweren Verlust hinwegtröstet ... es ist jedoch nur ein Hochstapler, der die Situation ausnutzt ...  
  
... seit neustem kommt ja in jedem Buch mindestens eine Person ums Leben ... diesmal wird es ein Weasley sein ... weil es so viele von ihnen gibt und weil sich das ja in den Träumen von Mrs Weasley schon andeutete ... auf keinen Fall die Eltern, da sie noch zu wichtig sind ... auch nicht Ron, weil das "magische Dreieck" Harry-Ron-Hermine noch nicht durchbrochen werden kann ... nicht Fred oder George, weil sie zusammengehören und zu originell sind als das die Autorin auf sie verzichten könnte ... Bill und Charlie sind dem Leser zu fern ... vielleicht wird es Ginny sein, weil sie das einzige Mädchen ist ... oder Percy, weil er mit der Familie gebrochen hat und nun in jeglicher Hinsicht dumm dasteht ...  
  
... nun, dies alles sehe ich, wenn ich näher über den Inhalt von Band 5 und den bisherigen Büchern nachdenke ... vieles ergibt für mich Sinn, nur manches kann ich auch erkären.  
  
Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit, dieser Beitrag war ziemlich lang. 


End file.
